dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Yuriah
} |name = Yuriah |image = yuriah.png |px = 270px |gender = Male |race = Human |title = Merchant |markup = 1.2 |markdown = .25 |voice = |location = Vigil's Keep - Throne Room |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Yuriah is a human working as a merchant in the Vigil's Keep during the events of Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Inventory Yuriah's inventory can be upgraded up to three times, regardless of the order. For every upgrade, Yuriah will tell you that he has new stocks. * During the beginning quest The Assault on Vigil's Keep, you must save the terrified merchant from darkspawn. He is located in the keep's courtyard. ** "The merchant you saved was grateful to be alive--restocked me for a bargain! The savings are yours, of course." * During Oaths of Fealty, you must talk to Lord Eddelbrek in order to activate Defending the Land. You may either choose "Trade must flow. We need supplies to fight the darkspawn." (at the cost of the creatures overwhelming the lands) or "Let's do our best to protect them all." Additionally, you have to complete Trade Must Flow by obtaining both Lillith and Armaas in order for Yuriah to acquire the new stocks. ** "Somehow the soldiers have kept the Pilgrim's Path clear despite everything that's going on. Merchant caravans are coming this way regularly. I have some new stock you might be interested in." * Side with the smugglers by doing Smuggler's Run instead of Law and Order. You can then complete all of the Merchants' Guild Board quests (the quest, Rumblings From Beneath, can only be obtained by helping the smugglers). ** "Those merchants you helped in Amaranthine were so impressed, they're sending regular caravans our way. I have new stock, if you'd like to see it." User can obtain the quest Rumblings From Beneath through modding. See the quest article for more information.}} Initial }} First upgrade 1|item=Backpack (Origins)|merchant=Yuriah}} }} Second upgrade 10|item=Lesser Warmth Balm|merchant=Yuriah}} 14|item=Lesser Ice Salve|merchant=Yuriah}} 13|item=Deathroot (Origins)|merchant=Yuriah}} 70|item=Deep Mushroom (Origins)|merchant=Yuriah}} 59|item=Ice Bolt|merchant=Yuriah}} 39|item=Fire Bolt|merchant=Yuriah}} 1|item=Backpack (Origins)|merchant=Yuriah}} }} Third upgrade 1|item=Sleeping Gas Cloud Trap Plans|merchant=Yuriah}} 1|item=Overpowering Lure Trap Plans|merchant=Yuriah}} 50|item=Frostrock|merchant=Yuriah}} 50|item=Deathroot (Origins)|merchant=Yuriah}} 1|item=Backpack (Origins)|merchant=Yuriah}} }} Note * Yuriah can be used to upgrade most weapons and armor by selling the armor or weapon you wanted to upgrade, saving the game, reloading and buying it back. (Be sure you have the appropriate level to improve the items.) Items enchanted with runes cannot be upgraded in this way. Remove any runes before selling items if you want to upgrade them. Also, he may not upgrade some items, forcing you to buy back exactly the same item for ten times what you sold it to him for. It is advisable that you save before attempting an upgrade. A better approach to upgrading is to store your items in your throne room storage, leave the throne room, and then come back. Doing so has the same effect as selling items, except it's completely free. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening merchants